


Bubbles and Bell Collars

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Characteristics, Bath Sex, Cat!Kuroo, Crow!Tsukishima, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Teasing, Unbeta'd, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cats don’t much like baths, but Kuroo finds it’s not so bad with help





	Bubbles and Bell Collars

“Ooooh, something smells good, meeow!” Kuroo purred as Tsukishima recognized a familiar warmth behind him. He didn't even have to turn his head to the side to know that Kuroo was comfortably rubbing up against him.

Kuroo brought with him a subtle vibrating pulse on his back and a few stray black hairs falling onto Tsukishima’s light beige shirt. The tentative and affectionate nuzzles along his nape to his earlobe were comforting, familiar. His gesture a little possessive, a sort of scent marking for feline shifters to press against their lovers, but Tsukishima found himself a bit fond of it, actually. The warm breath tickled his ear and a quiet jingle rang in the silence of the kitchen as Kuroo shifted his weight.

Kuroo wore a thin collar around his neck, a bright, electric red with a simple design of geometric shapes and a silver bell on the end of a chrome ring. It would jingle whenever he would move his head, making it easy for Tsukishima to know where he was. Though, that wasn't the reason he had it.

To sum up what would be a long story, Kuroo and Tsukishima were shifters. Kuroo was a cat and Tsukishima a crow. More accurately,  _ partial  _ shifters, their forms impure and ragged seeming with a sprinkle of down feathers at the base of Kei’s hairline while Kuroo flaunted a full tail, ears, and slanted cat pupils. Kuroo more pure than Tsukishima, but they were shifters all the same. The two of them lived together, of feathers and fur. For what it was worth, they were together till the end.

Tsukishima was originally hired as a platonic escort, a bit odd since a cat desiring the company of a crow was rare, but who was he to judge. Tsukishima had never been picky or partial of his work before, and with time he had grown quite fond of Kuroo. Even to the point where he lived with him, cooked with him, and did other activities with him. 

They had been through alot together too, but they never talked about it anymore. 

Tsukishima reached to lightly scratch the back of Kuroo’s jaw with his free hand, savoring the pleasant purr Kuroo gave in response. 

“How was your nap?” 

Kuroo hummed an affirmative and nipped Tsukishima’s ear lightly. Good, then. It made him smile lightly and Kuroo peeked over his shoulder to watch his hands with a perceptive gaze. 

“What’cha makin’?” Tsukishima stood over a bamboo cutting board with a knife in hand as he slowly and neatly sliced the bread and noodles. 

He was just opening his mouth to say they would have some yakisoba bread for supper as he felt Kuroo trail his nails along his stomach. Kuroo’s nails weren't painful, just little prickles as Tsukishima could feel them drag along his skin through the fabric of his shirt. While Kuroo’s claws certainly could be sharp and damaging, he never pressed harsh enough to break skin. Just enough to excite Tsukishima and tease the small hairs on his torso.

He always had been very affectionate with warm embraces and soft touches. It took everything in Tsukishima to hide back a smile as Kuroo nuzzled his head into his neck, soft hair rubbing up against his jaw and ear as he pushed down on the knife.

“Just some yakisoba bread,” he mumbled eventually. 

“That’s it?” Kuroo let his arms drop, disappointment in his voice as Tsukishima could feel his arms move freely again, letting him cut the rest of the bread and noodles in peace. 

“Are you kitten me?”

Tsukishima did his best not to roll his eyes at the terrible pun. Kuroo may have been cute, well, more than just cute, but he had a terrible habit of trying to be funny. For some reason, Tsukishima loved him all the more. Maybe even at times, Kuroo could be a  _ little _ funny. 

“Well, you can get started on dessert, if you want.”

“Don't mind if I do, Tsukki.” Kuroo perked up, that downtrodden tone disappearing as he planted a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek with a smile. It was painfully domestic. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima could see Kuroo almost bounce with joy, a grin on his face as his tail swooshed from side to side, almost threatening to knock utensils from the counters. His long svelte tail seemed to wrap around his entire body like a mammalian serpent. It matched Kuroo’s hair and ears with the same shade of all encompassing black, soft and better maintained than Kuroo’s mess of a bedhead. 

Maybe it was a mistake to let Kuroo do any cooking at all. From the past few months that Tsukishima had spent with him, the only foods he had seen Kuroo cook successfully were microwavables or delivery. Plainly speaking, Kuroo hadn’t cooked at all. 

Would he even be able to handle this? What would he even make? 

_ Can cats bake? _

With a shrug, Tsukishima figured it would be fine. There’s only so much trouble one can get into in the kitchen, and he needed to put the rest of his focus on slicing the noodles. For a moment, all he could hear in the kitchen was the rhythmic clunk of the knife against the cutting board and some muffled shuffling from Kuroo. It felt a little eerily like the calm before a storm, but Tsukishima tried to ignore the feeling. 

If anything, Kuroo could surely put together some simple ingredients for some cookies. The only thing-

_ -Crash- _

Perhaps Tsukishima spoke, or rather thought, too soon. 

He abruptly spun around after what felt like mere seconds of pots and pans clanking. Tsukishima was certain that he heard the sounds of glass bottles breaking mixed in there too. He couldn’t figure out what was even glass on that side of the kitchen. The cups and other dishware were beside him, meters from where Kuroo stood.

Sure enough, Kei got his answer immediately with the sight of Kuroo standing on the other side of their kitchen covered in various powders and liquids. Tsukishima sighed. There was a mess all over the black marble counter, so much that Tsukishima was certain it didn't even resemble a counter anymore. He could see the flour, sugar, and milk mixing into one giant blob, ruining what once was a perfectly clean kitchen, and all over Kuroo. It was miraculous it hadn’t somehow exploded far enough to coat Tsukishima as well. 

He resisted the urge to pinch his nose with his forefingers, and chewed his bottom lip. The flour was still settling slowly from its cloud, a silent anticlimactic rain on Tsukishima’s prior faith in Kuroo’s ability to accomplish simple tasks. 

Prior to this, Kuroo had been wearing a clean white button up with black polyester slacks, almost looking fancy as the colors seemed to compliment his skin and feline features. What once was a perfectly appealing outfit was now completely ruined with the stains of various ingredients.

The white shirt was completely soaked through and translucent, his black pants splattered with flour and sugar, spreading out and covering them to the point where the color became indecipherable. Though, that wasn't really the part that he was concerned about. Kuroo had somehow managed to make a mess all over his face and fur. All Tsukishima could do was roll his eyes as he dropped the knife in his hand with a clatter, letting it hit against the wood of the cutting board. 

The face, although distractingly messy, wasn’t really the concern. The concern was how to remove cream covered flour and sugar from Kuroo’s hair and fur. 

There was a blotch of floury milk on top of his head next to one of his ears. It made his hair almost seem flat and tamed for a change, his signature bed head turning into a subdued mess as the milk dripped down onto his forehead. Kuroo looked up at the drop, a look on his face as if he didn't realize what it was that he had done. It was only when he looked at his tail that Kuroo truly started to panic.

Kuroo made some incomprehensible noise with a hiss. Something that Tsukishima deemed as almost humorous as he watched him scurry around the kitchen, ripping off his shirt with his claws and using it to wipe away the immediate spill that was beginning to drip onto the floor.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki. I’ll clean this up right meow.” 

Another cat pun accompanied by a silly waggle of eyebrows. So, he wasn’t that upset after all. Tsukishima tried to hold back the eye roll that was forming as he watched Kuroo’s shirt became soaked with whatever stench was coming from that side of the kitchen. It was cute, really. 

If it had been any other circumstances, Tsukishima may have reacted differently. Seeing Kuroo bent over the counter, muscles flexing as he struggled to make the counter just as spotless as he had before, Tsukishima couldn't help but admire the shift of muscle and defined dimples in his back. Cats were known for their reflexes and lithe figure after all, and even when he was partially human, he stretched out his slender body to reach as far as he could muster. There was something about Kuroo that was just begging to be touched.

Kei could feel his fingers twitch with the temptation to run his hands along warm skin and soft fur, almost able to hear the deep purr he had become so familiar with. 

Tsukishima forced himself to return back to cooking, gathering up the bread and noodles that he had just cut and aligning them on the cutting board perfectly. All he really needed to do now was add the oil and the seasoning, which should be simple enough.

He rolled up his sleeves in preparation to dig a pan out of one of the overhead cabinets. The kitchen may have been temporarily unusable where Kuroo stood, but that was by no means a good enough excuse to cancel dinner. They still had plenty of time, and Tsukishima still had plenty to work with. He would just leave the mess to Kuroo. 

Tsukishima proceeded to walk a few feet away, a pan and the oil in his hand as he sat them down on the stove. He almost clicked it on before he caught a small glimpse of Kuroo from the corner of his eye, hunched over on the counter and still shirtless as he licked up some of the cream and sugar from his fingertips.

“What’re you doing?” Tsukishima asked calmly. He wasn't annoyed or angry, just curious and confused. Perhaps a little concerned if the raw ingredients might make Kuroo ill. He sat the pan and the oil down on the counter as he made his way over to him to get a better view. 

Kuroo looked at him like he didn't know what he was doing. A surprised look decorated his face as Tsukishima watched Kuroo bring his fingers up to his lips, coated in cream as he licked them clean. The movement seemed more impulsive than anything else. 

Tsukishima struggled to discern if it was supposed to be seductive or just one of Kuroo’s feline compulsions. He would be lying if he said his eyes didn't immediately lock onto his tongue, lapping over the spilled cream on his fingers in slow leisurely swipes. 

“Nothing…” Kuroo flushed, his face painted a bright shade of red as he straightened up his posture, still without his shirt and with that mess of ingredients in his hair and fur. 

“You wanna taste it, Tsukki?” Kuroo offered, cream dripping off of his fingers and along the line of his knuckles. Tsukishima tracked it hypnotically. 

There was a coy look on Kuroo’s face, his eyes lidded low and gaze dark as if he was trying to swing the conversation. For a moment, Tsukishima almost allowed it. If it hadn't been for that awful smell from the spill, he might have caved to the temptation. Sometimes living with a cat shifter was a little too much for a bird to handle.

“Let’s go, you need a bath.” Tsukishima said as his face turned to a frown, resting his hands on his hips as he let his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose. It didn't take a genius to know where this was going. Kuroo could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

“What? No~” Kuroo jumped back, startled as Tsukishima could see the hairs on his tail and ears bristle. Kuroo was a shrieking cat on halloween, his whole body jolted and tense.

“You’re a mess, Kuroo. I’m not having dinner with you like this. You need to wash up, c’mon.”

“Nope!” Kuroo jolted again, hissing as he jumped a solid two feet away from Tsukishima and landing on all fours near the exit of the kitchen. He was so unruly, it took all of Tsukishima’s resolve not to grind his face against his palm as he tried to come up with a plan. 

Given his build, there was no way that Tsukishima was going to be able to muscle Kuroo into a bathtub. Maybe if he got a leash? No, he knew that wouldn't do. It was rude and insensitive. Kuroo was stubborn, but just like everyone, he had his fair share of weaknesses. Though, some of those weaknesses were completely out of the question.

A devious smirk and a hum escaped Tsukishima, grinning as he walked down the hallway. He knew it was most likely his best option to lure Kuroo in with something. Himself maybe? Kuroo could easily be tempted, but he was smart enough to know that if Tsukishima suddenly started acting oddly that he had a trick up his sleeve. Plus, Tsukishima wasn't exactly the type to start stripping his clothes to flaunt around despite his previous profession.

He made his way into the bathroom down the narrow hallway from the kitchen, the soft flex of footsteps in the wood of the floor with every step. He kept his head turned to the side to keep an eye on Kuroo who was still crouched in the kitchen, his pose defensive with perceptive eyes and tense shoulders. It almost made Tsukishima laugh, as if Kuroo would think of attacking him.

Tsukishima bent over the tub, letting his hands turn the metal knobs with a weathered creak. Water started to fill the bath, the steam rising to fog his glasses. It was a little tedious, but he ignored it, squinting through the condensation to check the temperature of the water. He let his hand loom underneath the water for a moment or two, letting the warmth tingle his fingertips until he felt like it had become warm enough. 

Though he had never helped Kuroo with a bath before, what other choice did he have? It wasn't like Kuroo could just groom this mess off of himself in the matter of a few minutes. However, even Tsukishima knew how picky cats could be about the water. It was his job to make it perfect, or should he say  _ purrfect _ .

“That should do.” Tsukishima spoke to himself, standing up and wiping his wet hand on a towel.

He walked across the hallway into Kuroo’s room. It was the largest space in the penthouse, simplistic and tidy- everything in its proper place- making it all the easier for Tsukishima to pinpoint the small basket next to the bed.

It was so small that Tsukishima forgot that it was even there unless he was specifically looking for it. The basket housed a collection of toys Kuroo had collected over the years; some were gifts, some he bought himself when he was younger, and some of them were meant as nothing more than a joke. Tsukishima even remembered for Kuroo’s birthday not too long ago that he bought him a little red mouse toy with a feather for a tail. It even had a little bell in it and everything. Kuroo did have an affinity for bells. 

_ It was perfect. _

“Kuroo~” called Tsukishima in the most flirtatious voice he could muster, his voice softening affectionately.

They had a strange connection. Kuroo and Tsukishima were completely different species, predator and prey, but somehow they always just  _ knew _ . They were tuned into one another, always able to move together like the smooth flow of oil and water. The two liquids never mixed to become one, but they swirled around one another independently and yet still together. It could be just Tsukishima’s instincts attempting to keep him safe, but he was thankful for it. It meant he knew more about Kuroo, was comfortable and understanding of him. 

That they were understanding of each other.

Just like how when Kuroo loved to take naps in the afternoon, Tsukishima could always tell when he woke up, and Kuroo always seemed to know where Tsukishima was and what he was doing. They were connected, a bond built through time and fighting against odds that Tsukishima had never considered his to face; and even in a moment like this where they be only in the comfort of their own home, Tsukishima could sense Kuroo shifting from defense to curiosity. The near silent sound of his paws pattering on the floor of the kitchen grew closer and closer to the bedroom.

“Kuroo~” Tsukishima repeated, his voice coy to hide his scheming and the toy behind his back, “Can you  _ please _ do something for me?” 

He feigned innocence in his voice, sounding weak and helpless, the very opposite of things that Tsukishima considered himself to be, but he knew this would surely draw a reaction out of Kuroo. Maybe it was playing a little dirty, but Tsukishima wasn’t above it. 

He knew there was no way Kuroo wouldn't jump at the chance to help him every second that he could. He could practically already see and hear Kuroo’s body tense as he rose up to stand at nearly Tsukishima’s height. Kuroo nuzzled his head onto his chest, his arms wrapped protectively and fondly around Tsukishima, and that comfortable purr fell into a familiar rhythm.

“Tsukki~”

In the matter of just a few seconds, Kuroo looked attentively with wide perceptive eyes at Tsukishima, as if he was ready to jump into action, be at his side, never faltering to drop everything to help Tsukishima. Kuroo always did have a protective, loving instinct that perhaps he shouldn’t take advantage of, but all is fair in love and war.  Or in…  _ bathing cats. _

That loving look turned to one of distraction when Kuroo swiftly spun around as Tsukishima threw the red mouse off into the direction of the bathroom with a flick of his fingers and a smirk of success.

You could see his long black tail wagging back and forth as Tsukishima felt a strong gust of wind move past him. It was hard for him not to smile at just how well that worked, stepping a few feet behind Kuroo as he locked both of them inside the bathroom with a soft click of the door. Tsukishima smiled, covering his mouth with his hand in a poor attempt at false modesty. 

“Mrrrhhh! Mreow!” 

Just like a cat, Kuroo rolled around on the white tiles of the bathroom floor, a shirtless mess with various pieces of black fur flying everywhere and mixes of flour and cream in prominent locks of his hair. It was cute, kinda  _ gross, _ but cute. 

Kuroo curled up on his side on the soft blue tile, a look of fulfillment on his face as he bat the soft mouse toy back and forth in his hands. There were some feathers on its tail, shades of red, black, and a bits of white mixed in. Kuroo always did have an affinity for those three colors in particular. 

At the end of the mouse’s tail there was a little bell, petite and hardly noticeable, only making any noise at all when purposely jingled back and forth, but Tsukishima could hear it perfectly over the rumbles of Kuroo’s purr. Mixed in with the sound of the bell on the toy was the sound of the bell on Kuroo’s collar; it almost sounded like music, as if he were playing a song of lighthearted medleys cohabitating on the same treble staff. 

Tsukishima couldn't help but smile at him lovingly as he watched. Kuroo held the toy in his mouth with cat-like vigor as his hand bat the tail of it, his own tail  _ thwaping  _ against the floor, making a solid  _ thump _ against the tile as he did so.

“Okay, Kuroo, get in the tub.”

“What? No!” Kuroo snapped back into reality, regaining his wits, and allowed the mouse toy fall out of his hands to the floor. He stood with a hiss as Tsukishima extended out his hand, trying to help him up off the floor.

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima repeated, stricting up his tone. Though he would never consider yelling at Kuroo unless he did something that was truly offensive, Tsukishima knew that if he sharpened his gaze and rigidity that Kuroo would eventually comply. Maybe he would even offer him a kiss to win him over. 

Kuroo made a discontented noise that resembled a growl, grumbling as a pout fell across his face and he scrunched up his nose in distaste. He was oddly adorable when he was grumpy, though Tsukishima would never let him know that. Kuroo’s voice would dip low with a rasp, the rumble nearly palpable in Tsukishima’s chest, and his eyes narrowed as if he were trying to be threatening. 

“Fine.” The pout remained, biting his lower lip as he took hold of Tsukishima’s hand. He smirked and that overpowering scent from the souring milk flooded Tsukishima’s nostrils, making his nose crinkle and expression grimace.

Upon closer examination, Tsukishima could see the once creamy milk and flour still pooling on top of Kuroo’s head, tangling his immaculately messy bedhead and dirtying his fur. It wasn't quite as liquid as before, drying- or  _ matting,  _ more accurately _ \-  _ into the fur of his ears. Tsukishima almost felt relieved at the thought of not having to bear through dinner while looking at this mess, although detangling the clumps out of Kuroo’s bedhead was going to be challenging and likely time consuming. It was admittedly… a little depressing. Tsukishima enjoyed running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, tickling his scalp with is fingertips and savoring the soft purrs while they watched television on the couch.

The thought dissipated when he felt the nuzzling warmth of Kuroo placing his head up against his, a tender kiss full of soft lips and wet heat, his prior concerns for the smell deteriorating with every second. Even when his lips were still coated in the essence of that messy cream Kuroo had been licking from his fingertips in the kitchen, it was hard not to find those tender, sloppy kisses enjoyable.

Kuroo was a cat after all, and always had this tendency to include his tongue, even with soft, mild kisses that churned lava in Tsukishima and rarely did not lead to more. Sometimes when they would sleep in the same bed together, Tsukishima would wake up with Kuroo nuzzling and licking him, purring contentedly as he did so; and sometimes they would be doing nothing intimate at all and Kuroo would just start  _ licking _ . It was a natural instinct for a cat, and Tsukishima had learned to grow used to it. He assumed it was some sort of affectionate grooming thing, but never bothered to ask. 

Then there were times like these when Kuroo gave Tsukishima a completely harmless kiss, but out of habit he let his tongue slip between his lips to just so delicately skim and tickle Tsukishima’s cheek. It never did fail to send a shiver down his spine, and even once Tsukishima realized what he was doing, he found that he didn't mind.

“I’m only gonna get in the tub if you undress me, Tsukki~” Kuroo took a few steps back, ending what would have been a tender moment with a coy tease. 

Tsukishima instantly recognized that smirk on Kuroo’s face, an almost too pleased look in his eyes as his tongue licked across his lips distractingly. Kuroo was still shirtless, dressed only in his slacks, but Tsukishima knew what he was actually referring to. Clothing would be removed, yes, but that was not necessarily the end goal. He may have been a messy cat covered in pale cream and flour, but Kuroo was still Kuroo, still a bit of a sly, scheming pervert who loved to receive a particular type of attention.

Though unfortunately for him, Tsukishima had other plans today, like eating the food he had prepared, for example, which still remained in the kitchen chilling more as each second passed. The water in the tub would only stay warm for a matter of time too, and he began to feel the hunger pangs that brought bouts of motivation. Spoiling Kuroo would have to come later.

“I’ll spray you.” Tsukishima meant it as more of a joke, but his voice came off as a bit more serious with him reaching for the detachable shower head and pointing it at Kuroo as if it were some sort of water gun.

“Ack! Tsukki’s so mean! But fine, I’ll do it myself.” Kuroo pouted in defeat, giving Tsukishima time to put the shower head back on the wall attachment. 

He dipped his hand into the tub as the water filled more than halfway. It was warm enough, plenty cozy for the resident cat shifter. If it had been any other time, Tsukishima may have considered taking a bath himself. A bath sounded pretty good right about now.

“Oh, I get it. You want me to strip for you, right?” Kuroo winked as he unfastened the buttons on his black pants, letting his bright red boxers underneath become visible.

He always loved to put on a show, so much so that Kuroo rolled his hips, letting both his pants and his boxers fall noisily into a shuffling heap on the floor. Tsukishima had always been a fan of Kuroo’s ‘dancing’. There was no denying that Kuroo made sure to use Tsukishima’s weakness to his advantage whenever he could.

He wasn’t upset though. Their relationship consisted of a balance of pushes and pulls. 

Tsukishima could already feel his body becoming inflamed, and his mind flustered as he struggled to remain locked onto Kuroo’s face and not the shift of muscle stretched across taut hips and fingertips that meandered down the span of abdominal muscles. He was such a tease, Kuroo’s tongue peaked from his lips accompanied by a suggestive wink as he made his way to sit in the tub. If only Kuroo had realized what it was exactly that he was doing.

He hissed again quietly, more a huff of compressed air than anything threatening, muscles tensing as soon as his body came into contact with the water. Kuroo’s face grimaced as he let his hands rest on the sides of the tub, and Tsukishima took this opportunity to place one of his hands on top of Kuroo’s to calm him down.

It was no big secret that cats weren't fond of water, even cat shifters that weren't one-hundred percent feline. Kuroo hated the way the water shifted and seeped through his fur, tickling the follicles and overstimulating his skin, as was evident from the way that he was growling lowly when the water pooled a few inches above his waist. What once was confidence and a coy smirk only brief moments ago turned to agitation and a petulant pout of his lips. Kuroo wanted to get this over quick and Tsukishima was in no mood to make him suffer.

Tsukishima knelt down next to the tub, bringing himself just barely above eye level with Kuroo. He grabbed a small thin washcloth and soaked it into in the tub, bringing it up to Kuroo’s body and rubbing it over him, starting with his arms and working his way upwards until he reached his face. He tried to make the movements as enjoyable as possible, massaging the lean muscle and moving in long smooth gestures. 

“No bubbles?” Kuroo joked with a pained grin, like he was trying to ease whatever terrible mood he was creating.

“Would you like some?” Tsukishima was just teasing him admittedly, assenting with whatever banter Kuroo and him were having, but that didn't stop him from reaching for the bottle of lemongrass-sage scented bubble bath that was sitting on the shelf.

He poured the mix in the water and then waited a minute, running his hand in swirling motions through the water to help the bubbles form. It was only a small amount but it was enough to cover up Kuroo’s lower half completely, making Tsukishima smirk just so subtly as he saw that frown disappear from Kuroo’s face only for a minute. Something about this seemed almost childish, to be doing this in the late afternoon like they were, but Kuroo was a cat and Tsukishima was a crow, so maybe childish was what they needed. 

Kuroo stilled like a rock, only blinking almost lethargically, and Tsukishima could nearly feel the way Kuroo’s body was subtly vibrating, a hyper thrum of energy settled just below the surface. Even if he wasn't saying anything, there was no doubt that Kuroo despised this. However, Tsukishima had no choice but to continue swirling his hands through the water and watching curiously.

As time persevered, the bubbles seemed to loom, growing in size as Tsukishima moved soapy hands up Kuroo’s torso and chest. Kuroo would never have mentioned it aloud, but he enjoyed the calming swirl of bubbles and heat of the steam. Tsukishima wasn't going to bring it up either, but he knew that he saw Kuroo swirling these bubbles around at least twice.

Tsukishima finally arrived to the top of Kuroo’s head, which was arguably where the worst of the mess persisted, along with the fur of Kuroo’s tail that moved just below the surface of the water, swishing the froth of bubbles with each movement. He rubbed the cloth over each ear, then to the messy bedhead of hair, finally washing out all of the terrible mess. It was only then that Tsukishima started to notice the change in Kuroo.

His expression softened and the way he had been vibrating with a growl and clenching his fists melted away. Tsukishima rubbed the top of Kuroo’s head gently, receiving a subtle purr from his chest, a calm and peaceful sound that relaxed both of them. Kuroo’s hair felt like it was vibrating, the soft feeling tickling Tsukishima as the two of them smiled.

“A bath s’not so bad, is it? Another few minutes and it’ll be done.” Tsukishima smiled lovingly, letting the water from the cloth stream down onto Kuroo’s chest. He seemed more quiet than Tsukishima was expecting. Even with the water, Kuroo normally wouldn't pass up an opportunity when they’re being intimate like this.

“It’s fine, I guess. But I know what would be better~”

“And what would that be?” Tsukishima smirked, egging Kuroo on, which he soon realized was his biggest mistake of the day.

Kuroo dipped one of his hands in the water, letting it loom in the bubbles for a moment before he gave it a light flick in Tsukishima’s direction. It happened so fast, but the water seeping through his clothes felt obvious as to what happened. 

One second Tsukishima was dry, the next he was wet, or more accurately, his shirt was  _ soaked _ . The water drenched the cloth to the point where Tsukishima could feel the fabric sticking to his chest. The smirk on Kuroo’s face told him that it was completely on purpose. Of course this is something that he would do. Well, he only had one choice now.

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima tried not to roll his eyes as his hands began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the onslaught of perverse comments that were surely to come his way.

“What? It was an accident, honest~. But you look so much better like that, Tsukki. It makes you look purrfect.” Kuroo purred with a distracting lick of his lips, leaning his head forward and batting long eyelashes in attempt to sway. It was now clear that Kuroo had overcome the water problem and had other intentions. 

Though, maybe Tsukishima had other intentions, too.

Tsukishima let the wet shirt fall to the floor, laying along with Kuroo’s dirtied pants. He leaned his head forward, letting his lips meet with Kuroo’s, the taste consisting solely of the cream Kuroo was licking as Tsukishima placed his hands on the sides of the tub to brace himself.

Kuroo was always such a good kisser. Maybe that was part of the territory when it came to being a cat shifter, but he always knew how to give such tender, sensual kisses that made Tsukishima feel heat pulse throughout his core. 

He didn't mean to, but the way Kuroo slipped his tongue in his mouth, the way he purred into Tsukishima while slick lips smoothed across his, Kei felt his whole body alight. It was almost impossible to resist moaning into those purrs as Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo, and pulled him as close as he could with the barrier of the tub. Kuroo was a mixture of slippery and warm, his natural body heat from being a feline shifter making him feel more cozy and comforting to Tsukishima.

Who would have thought that a bird and cat could have gotten along so well together?

Their lips departed, and a single saliva trail still linking their mouths together as Kuroo kissed the peak of Tsukishima’s cheekbone, kissing and leaving kitten licks as the water from the tub splashed, and Kei’s resistence to stay outside of the tub faded away. 

Tsukishima could feel Kuroo reach to place his hands on slender hips, digging his nails in just enough where he could feel the sharp prick through the fabric of his pants. Kuroo lifted him off the bathroom floor regardless of Tsukishima’s halfhearted protests sprinkled with laughter, dragging him into the tub and sitting him in his lap with his knees beside Kuroo’s hips and noses nearly touching. He tried to undo his pants before they became waterlogged, but it was too late. Tsukishima was hip deep in bubbly water as he sat on Kuroo’s naked lap in a somewhat cramped bathtub, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Though, who said he wanted to do something about it?

The mood had already been set perfectly with the bubble bath and Kuroo’s strip tease, if it could be considered that, serving only to strengthen the atmosphere as Kuroo nuzzled affectionately along Tsukishima’s jaw and nape.  

Tsukishima reached his hands around the back of Kuroo’s neck, bit his bottom lip- arched his back in a crescent to match his name- Kuroo marking down his neck down to his collar bone with tongue and teeth. He knew he was going to regret this decision in about an hour or so, between waiting for the undoubtedly now cold dinner, to wearing pants in a bath and positioning themselves as they were, but Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to care. Most wouldn't know, but he could be quite mischievous when the mood struck.

“Mhmm.” Tsukishima made a noise somewhat resembling an affirmative moan as he leaned his head back and Kuroo bit down on his skin at the nape of his neck. Tingles sent goosebumps through the surface of his skin, his hair standing at attention in every follicle. Kuroo always bit enthusiastically, his fervor likely unrivaled, and Tsukishima accepted that there would be several bruises along his neck and chest in the morning. This was a normal occurrence, really. 

“Does it feel good, Tsukki~” Kuroo teased as he dug one of his hands along the ridges of Tsukishima’s exposed spine. His nails were sharp enough to leave nearly welted trails of sharp pink on bare skin, but Tsukishima didn't mind the pain.

Kuroo had his other hand placed firmly on the meat of Tsukishima’s buttocks, nails tickling the skin. Tsukishima could feel his claws on that hand pawing at the fabric of his pants, and he felt this sinking feeling in his stomach that they wouldn't be on for much longer. Though, Tsukishima wasn’t complaining.

He decided to take this opportunity to admire Kuroo, the attractive curves of muscles and smooth skin with silky fur. Their chests were rather close and Kei could feel Tetsurou’s thigh through his wet slacks, reminding him once again that he needed to dispose of them quickly.

Tsukishima’s hands left Kuroo’s neck, feeling the slick heat of his body as his hands coursed down his chest. It was as if Kuroo’s body went from being covered in one liquid to another, Tsukishima’s hands slipping under the water, disappearing beneath the foaming bubbles as he made his way to Kuroo’s thighs. He let Kuroo continue kissing along his neck until Tsukishima’s hands reached the curve of Kuroo’s hips into his arousal, making them jolt and shudder.

“Hnhh.” They sounded in unison, with Kuroo stiffening when Tsukishima placed his hand firmly around the shaft. Kuroo bit down on Tsukishima’s neck with a sharp gasp at the contact, a heated shiver coursing through him and the rumbles of a purr deep in his throat.

“Does it feel good?” Kei turned the tables, teasing Kuroo as a smirk emerged, the pad of his thumb running over Kuroo’s slit as he straightened up ever so slightly.

Wiggling out of his pants was pretty much an impossible feat given how they were plastered to his skin, the cotton inflexible yet flowing with any sway of the water. So, he let Kuroo do what he wanted--

_ Rip them off _ .

It was just as effortless as when Kuroo tore his own shirt from his torso in the kitchen, the muffled sound of taut seams tearing beneath the surface of the bathwater and tugging Kei’s hips forward. Tsukki gasped, the water sloshing along the sides of the tub. It shouldn’t have been that easy-- the thicker fabric of the jeans should have been more resistant than the thin cotton of a button up shirt but--

Tetsurou could be rather strong when he wanted to be. With claws digging into his skin and ripping the fabric from Kei’s body, Kei was surprised that there was a distinct lack of pain, and he felt a lot more satisfied with the feeling of the cool water touching his thighs, the remainder of his slacks floating uselessly at his sides, putting him in just the mood to pick up where they left off. He hadn’t realized that his grasp had gone from Kuroo’s member to his hip for balance.

Feline claws dug deeper into Tsukishima’s skin, tracing light lines down his back as Tsukishima hung one arm off of Kuroo’s shoulder, the other hand drifting smoothly with the curves of taut skin from Kuroo’s hip along the groove to palm him gently. He made himself comfortable sitting in Tetsurou’s lap, the bubbles forming around him as he continued fondling the glans with his fingertips. Every gasp and shiver and whimper that poured from Tetsurou with the dips of pressure and friction left Kei feeling increasingly hotter.

Tsukishima arched his back and a shiver crawled up his spine when he felt Kuroo dip his head down, sucking on one of his nipples with a tease of teeth. As a cat shifter, Kuroo always was so good with his tongue, curling around the areola swiftly and flicking the tip. It did things to Tsukishima,  _ wonderful  _ things.

He could feel the tongue swirling around him, flicking his nipples back and forth as Tsukishima’s legs started to tremble and shake, his composure collapsing with hushed whimpers of pleasure. Kuroo’s purring overpowered his moans, a growing cacophony of sound that began to echo and reverberate in the high ceilings. Tsukishima took this moment to retake control, placing one hand on Kuroo’s head, running his wet fingers through his soft hair. It was like he was telling him to keep going, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing, to keep filling Kei with pulses of pleasure, because Tsukishima was loving every second of it.

Tetsurou leaned against Kei, craving more touch and allowing his hips to shift and twitch with each movement of Kei’s hand, the water providing too much and too little lubrication to the friction. Small gasps of  _ ah _ and  _ Tsukki _ like reverent whispers against Kei’s chest, breathing hot against his nipples and pebbling them. 

As a cat, Kuroo surprisingly loved to be touched, sensitive and demanding just like a needy kitten, a few whimpers escaping his lips and beating down against Tsukishima’s wet skin amongst the motor-like purrs. There was a slight tickling sensation that ran through him, and Tsukishima thought that _ he liked this _ , liked the way Kuroo was nuzzling his head into his shoulder and neck, hot breath tickling and tingling, and the warmth of him with the water.

“Do you want to top tonight, or shall I?” Tsukishima moved his hand from Kuroo’s back to trace up his shoulder blades and curved it along the underside of his ear and jaw to rest it on the underside of his chin. It brought Kuroo’s mouth off of his chest gently, the cold air hitting his warm skin and riddling it with goosebumps. It almost disappointed him, but given the progression of events, Tsukishima knew he wouldn't be disappointed for long.

“I’ll be your kitten, Tsukki,” Kuroo purred as he looked up at him, a smile on his face as he nuzzled himself into Tsukishima’s chest with small licks that brought warmth back to his skin, “Please.”  

In that moment, Tsukishima felt like he was left with the dilemma of deciding whether or not to continue where they were or moving to the comfort of another room. Though, the bubbles and Kuroo’s little bell jingling were providing more comfort and entertainment than he had originally imagined they would. Kei tapped the bell of his collar twice, relishing in the soft sound with a smile. This was something that was far too enjoyable to pass up. 

Kei and Kuroo allowed themselves to switch positions, spilling the quickly cooling water onto the tile floor of the bathroom and soaking the bathmat. Tsukishima sat on the floor of the tub, resting himself in the lukewarm bath that came up to his stomach. He rested his hands on either side of the tub, letting his hands loosely hang off the ends as Kuroo sat in front of him, a more than eager fire behind his gaze that captivated Kei’s attention.

Tsukishima moved forward, looping two of his fingers into the space between Kuroo’s collar and his neck, pulling him closer so he could kiss him.

Kuroo’s lips met Tsukishima’s as he held him close, lurching forward and rocking the water in the tub to the point where it splashed out the sides, pouring onto the floor in a growing puddle. Their lips met and parted, tongues dancing amongst one another with fervor that pooled heat and tension in Kei’s gut, moaning into his mouth the second he felt their connection. Kuroo departed and bit down a trail of nips and soothing licks from his jaw to the open space on his neck, inclining Kei to move his hand over his mouth as his face flushed a bright shade of red.

He wasn't sure what he felt more, the coolness of the water and the bubbles, or the hot feeling that was starting to rise in his body, his blood beginning to rush in his ears and filling his arousal with every passing second. Tsukishima reached his hand down, letting his other remain firmly on Kuroo’s back, digging his nails in a trail, as he grabbed ahold of Kuroo. He was hard too, stiff and hot in Kei’s palm as he stroked the skin and teased the glans with every upstroke.

“Will you be a good kitten for me today?” Tsukishima purred in Kuroo’s ear, placing a hand on the back of his head, curling his fingers in soft hair as he coaxed Kuroo into turning around. There was a certain part of him that loved egging him on like this.

“I’ll always be your kitten, Tsukki~”

“Shall we get you another toy then?” Tsukishima teased, sticking his tongue out with hooded eyelids as he let go of Kuroo and let him turn around, his back facing Tsukishima’s chest. Kei smoothed his hands along the expanse of Tetsurou’s back, feeling every dimple of muscle and ridge of bone before running back down to his hips and settling there.

“You’re better than any toy, Kei.”

“Shall I get started, then?”

“Murr, yes please.” Kuroo purred faintly, signalling for Kei to start whenever and wherever he pleased.

Kuroo kneeled on all fours, his body facing away from Tsukishima, spine curved towards the water and hips pressed back as that silky black tail sprung from the water, wagging back and forth slowly as if showing how eager he really was. Tsukishima scooped his hand under the water and brought it up as he touched Kuroo’s skin, dusting him with bubbles. He wasn't looking at his face, but Tsukishima could see Kuroo shiver as he touched and ran a single fingertip with featherlight touches down the length of his spine.

He made sure to pay extra close attention to Kuroo’s tail, touching the wet fur in long strokes as the purring intensified, falling into a soft rhythm as Tsukishima drifted his finger along the crevice to press at his taint teasingly. With his free hand, Kei reached to pump lubricant into his palm, grateful for the supply that Kuroo had left on the shelf of the bathtub from prior experiences. It was slick and cool, and smelled faintly of strawberries. 

The muscle twitched as he pressed and eased pressure, relaxing Kuroo with a soft run of his hand along his thigh as he switched his lubricated hand to Tetsurou’s entrance until he could cautiously slip his finger past the ring of muscle. He almost felt like he had too much power as Tetsurou mewled and gasped at the breach with a soft complaint of it being  _ cold _ .

“Mrrw.” Kuroo moaned and shivered as he rolled his back and slipped Kei’s finger further, a beautiful shift of muscles in a wave like pattern. He grew comfortable and sank lower into the tub, his hips into Kei’s lap and member pressing heavy onto Tsukishima’s thigh. Though, what he was actually doing was trying to give Tsukishima more room to pleasure him.

Tsukishima had no problem doing so, of course. Letting his finger move in and out of Kuroo slowly, adding a second only a little bit later. Kuroo always felt so tight, and Kei knew exactly where to hit to drive him wild, his mouth panting and gasping for breath and muscles clenching around the intrusion. One of the many perks of knowing each other so well-- they knew every inch, every place to touch, the pace, the intensity-- everything that the other craved. It had always been integral to their relationship to know how to properly pleasure their partner.

Tsukishima reached his other hand around, letting it slide over Kuroo’s perfectly toned and slick thigh, to grasp his shaft firmly and tug. Kuroo instantly let out one of those signature growly moans that Tsukishima loved to hear so much. It was like his whole body was vibrating and pulsing as Kuroo dug his nails into the side of the tub, his jaw dropped to pant for air and body coiled tight.

“Does it feel that good?” Tsukishima teased as he pushed his fingers in just a little bit further, curling his finger to massage. He could see Kuroo hang his head low as he slowly lost all sobriety, sweat beading on his skin to mix with the water droplets of the bath and moaning as he tried to keep what little composure he had left. 

“ _ Fuck- _ It feels really good, Tsukki. Can you, please? You’re so close.” Kuroo turned his head to the side, sharp eyes with dilated pupils meeting Tsukishima’s. He had this desperate look in his eyes,begging with eyes wide, cheeks flushed and painted pink, stammering his words and breath. It was cute, encapsulating,  _ intoxicating _ , and just this expression alone gave Tsukishima a thrill that sent his heart rate through the roof and his lip pinched between his teeth. 

“Can I please,  _ what _ ? A good kitten always specifies what he wants.”

Tsukishima wanted to get a bit more out of this, wanted to push as far as he could muster and cherish every second as long as possible. He did have to bathe Kuroo after all, and as much as he loved to see his boyfriend naked and exposed, to see him writhing and flushed with broken moans and trembling gasps, Kei wanted to feel a little pleasure too.

“Can you please go deeper, make me feel good? Better than I already am-- Make a mess of me, Tsukki.  _ Fuck _ .”

“If you insist.” Kei smiled, licking a hot stripe up Tetsurou’s back and nipping between his shoulders before adding a third finger to finally curl against his prostate, and rubbing-- _ tapping-- _ it in a shocking rhythm.

Kei had been avoiding touching it directly, getting little moans and whimpers out of Kuroo as he pressed close without actually fondling it. He was a tease and Kei damn well knew it, but he loved to see Kuroo broken and writhing below him like this.

Another throaty, growl-like moan escaped Kuroo’s lips when Tsukishima finally gave him what he wanted, a series of near snarly expletives that Kei considered  _ colorful _ language. 

He could feel Kuroo tightening up as Kei licked the flat of his tongue over his neck, feeling the tender, wet skin heat up at his very touch. Each new thrust and touch of his prostate with his fingers only seemed to drive Kuroo more and more wild and desperate, his growls and moans growing louder, face growing redder, and body growing shakier the longer he went on.

Kei felt good too, his member growing hard against his stomach at the very thought of grinding himself against the cleft of Tetsurou’s backside. All Kei could do was bite down on his lower lip to conceal a moan of his own, because he knew well enough to know that it was a terrible idea to give Kuroo that kind of satisfaction. It would be so easy for Kuroo to turn the tables on him if he did do, and this was supposed to be Kuroo’s bath, not his.

“Tsukki, I’m-”

“Are you close,  _ Tetsurou _ ? Do you want to feel something greater? Want me to take you? To fill you up and make you mine?”

“I-I want to make you feel good, too,  _ Kei _ .”

As if Kuroo were a wolf instead of a cat, he snapped up, slipping Kei’s fingers from within him with a muffled whimper that Kei barely caught, spun around to pin Tsukishima against the tub, and held one of his legs over his head. It left the water sloshing noisily and Kei feeling exposed. His breath stopped as he saw that wide-eyed, hungry look in Kuroo’s eyes, the pupils engrossing nearly all of the color to leave them black and all consuming.

“Mischievous cat.” Tsukishima breathed, a sharp gasp as a new heat overtook him.

“What? I’m the one who had to take a bath, so don't you think that I should get a reward too, kitten?” Kuroo teased, not giving Kei a choice as he dipped his head down and slotted their lips together. 

Not that Kei wanted to say no. 

Kei didn’t want to give Kuroo satisfaction of gaining the upper hand, of dominating him again without his willingness to submit, a sort of game they played often. He knew Kuroo was eager to take control, and if Kei would let him, Tsukishima would easily become a shaking mess, trembling and submissive beneath that feline gaze and dominance, as he has been so many times in the past.

Kei felt hot as Kuroo placed both hands on him, one hovering over his entrance and the other rubbing nonsensical patterns along his inner thigh, growing dangerously,  _ enticingly, _ close to his seat. Tetsurou’s nails dug into his flesh as he shoved his finger inside, being gentle at first, careful not to tear or damage. Kuroo always did love to be gentle, but Kei had the problem of dwindling self control. 

Unlike Kei, Tetsurou didn't waste any time at all in reaching for his prostate, brushing his finger up against it in slow, gentle touches, just enough to where it could be felt, but not enough. Kei’s cock twitched in interest, and he resisted whimpering for more. His whole body seemed to ache at the touch, arching his back to press his chest against Tetsurou’s, a muffled moan escaping him as their tongues swirled and caressed.

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima panted as he shoved his lips off of his, digging his nails into muscled chest with trembling fingers. It wasn't a plea for him to stop but a cry for him to continue, and Kuroo obliged, adding another finger as Tsukishima tried to conceal his voice. He couldn’t recall when Kuroo had even slicked his hands with lubricant, but it was leaking into the bathwater. 

“Someone’s needy. Who would’ve thought you needed a cat this bad, little birdy. Do you feel good? Do you want more?” Tetsurou pressed his fingers in deeper, chewing his lip and soothing over with his tongue as he watched Kei tense and whimper at the pressure. 

“V-very good.” Tsukishima muttered, one leg slung over Kuroo’s shoulder, and the water turning cold enough to make his body shiver. It didn't help that Kei felt like he was already pretty close thanks to all of the flirting and teasing they had done.

“Just very good? Or...oh? Does this spot feel good?” Kuroo placed two of his fingers up hard against his prostate, making Tsukishima crumble and his body shake with heavy pants and needy gasps for breath.

Tsukishima moaned, closing his eyes as he grimaced. He felt so shameful and vulnerable, his hole exposed to open air and Tetsurou’s heavy gaze, but he didn't hate it. He loved the way Kuroo made him feel, the way he toyed and played with him with hearty thrusts of his fingers and deep messy kisses that left Kei grasping at this shoulders for purchase. He knew that Kei loved to tease him back, but there was something almost weirdly satisfying for Kuroo when Kei would climax, his cheeks flushed, eyes tickled with unshed tears and muscles drawn tight as a bowstring. Tetsurou took pride in it, reveled in Kei’s undoing, but Kei wanted to avoid that tonight, wanted to play a different game.

It was too late, of course. All either of them could do now was see where this takes them, and Kei found that either way, he would be pleased with the outcome.

“Nnngg.” Tsukishima moaned, too occupied to come up with a reply to Tetsurou’s questions. He was undeterred by the lack of reply, kissing him with sharp teeth and soothing tongue. 

He felt Kuroo reach with his other hand and rub Kei’s member from base to tip, being gentle but still enough to consume Kei’s thoughts, his mind and vision becoming a blur and he couldn't think straight. His leg fell off of Kuroo’s shoulder and splashed in the water, the chill cooling him but not dousing the heat of his arousal.

“Tetsu, please-” Kei pleaded, saying more than before as he tried to calm himself down. It was too early to release, to allow himself to crack and break beneath the pressure, and all of Kei’s self control devoted to refraining from orgasm. Kuroo hadn’t even  _ entered _ him yet. 

His cheeks were burning and he felt like his stomach was in knots as Kuroo didn't let up with his fingers, still thrusting in and out of Kei with curls of his digits, every so often turning his fingers as he did so to stretch and push Kei’s limits, never ceasing to stop abusing his prostate.

“Please what? Tell me, Kei, what you want your kitten to do…” Kuroo trailed a line down Tsukishima’s chest, goading him and bringing him closer and closer to the precipice. Tsukishima could feel his back bow and arch as he rolled his head, his body shaking with tired muscles when he teetered on the edge of orgasm.

“P-  _ Ahh-  _ please…  _ fuck  _ me…”

“I’m sorry, what was that, little crow?”

“I said… please, fuck me, Tetsu. Please make me a mess,  _ take _ and  _ own-- _ .”

“Hmph. If you insist.” Kuroo smirked, repeating what Kei had said only a few minutes ago. 

A small cabinet stood next to the tub, usually filled with emergency medical supplies, but Kuroo had thought it a good idea to keep condoms in there, just in case. Kei had originally thought it was a pretty dumb idea, or at least didn’t want to admit to its potential usefulness, but now Kei could admit it was beyond useful. 

Kuroo lithely stretched with feline grace, grabbing one and effortlessly slipping it on his member without hesitation, not leaving the tub or shifting position.

There was a raspy growl as he did it, a wild, lopsided grin showing his teeth as he pressed forward against Kei’s entrance and descended to kiss and nip at his ear. If it wasn't for the little twitch of his ear, Kei would have thought he resembled more of a wolf than a cat, but he was too distracted to consider it as more than a fleeting thought.

An incoherent noise escaped Kei’s lips, something resembling a bird-like  _ ah _ that mirrored the fact that he was a crow shifter. He instantly pressed his hand over his mouth, as if to hide it, but he knew from the smirk on Tetsurou’s face that it didn't go unnoticed.

That growl turned into a deep, rumbling purr, as if Kuroo found his happiness in the noise, and started thrusting into a constant rhythm. Kei’s eyes scrunched with the impact, he did his best to buck his hips in time with Kuroo, but he found his movements had become sloppy, uncoordinated with the weakness in his limbs and taut pressure in his groin. How was Kuroo even still so lively after all of the teasing? Did he have an unbridled, unfathomable well of stamina?

It didn't matter. Tetsurou was a cat after all, and Tsukishima  _ loved  _ the sound of his purr, the way it vibrated against his chest as Tetsurou pulled him close to breathe against his neck.

“You’re so tight, Kei,  _ mroow--ahhh _ .” He pulled Kei tight, the wet smack of skin against skin and the slosh of the small remaining bathwater creating a pulsing current that accompanied every moan and nearly masked every whisper.

“You feel so good, Tetsu.”

“Are you close? Tell me, Kei. Tell me where feels best.  _ Fuck _ , you feel so good, Kei, so… so fucking amazing.”

Kuroo didn't waste any time, but after the exhausting amount of foreplay, no one could blame them. He continued to piston and thrust, jostling Kei roughly against the waves of water and muttering praises that Kei always took to heart. He pushed faster-- _ harder-- _ pressing the limits of Kei’s composure and resistance as every hit to his prostate left Kei a mess of staccato moans and cries. 

Kei tried to nod his head, to say  _ yes,  _ he’s  _ so close, _ as he could feel himself tightening around Tetsurou, with him hitting his prostate again and again in a rhythm that he loved oh so much, but no words passed his lips. Crackles of words spilled through, but any cohesion got caught in his throat as he gripped Tetsurou’s arms as if they would save him from falling apart.

Everything felt so good, so wonderful, overwhelming and all encompassing like Tsukishima’s inside were being stirred as a wave of heat and electric pleasure thrummed in his veins. It didn't even matter if the water had turned cold, all Kei could think about was  _ Tetsurou _ . The look on his face, the hungry and passionate look in his eyes, the way he was purring and growling as he moaned and panted hot breathes on Kei’s skin, even the way his little bell was still jingling with each new thrust. Tsukishima was completely overtaken with pleasure, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach only getting stronger.

“R-right there! There feels  _ perfect _ !”

Kei  _ screamed _ , because that was all he could do to express how it felt when Kuroo pinpointed where he was most sensitive. He thought that he had hit it before, that the pleasure overwhelming his other senses and rendering him nearly blind was enough, but  _ this. _ This snapped the coil within Kei, his nails leaving blunt red crescents in Tetsurou’s arms and heels digging into his lower back as if to push him further, to give him more that he desperately didn’t need. 

“Come for me,  _ Kei _ .” Tetsurou whispered a moment of intimacy, a genuine smile as Kei cried out. Tsukishima always had been a sucker for those moments of intimacy, of something deeper than just the physical pleasure that pulled him tight. It melted him to his core, leaving him feeling more vulnerable and entranced than anything else he had experienced. To him, it was more endearing than calling him ‘kitten’ or ‘my love’, it meant something, something that was special to Kei.

It was so special in fact that Tetsurou didn't have to say anything more, another pinpointed thrust and the way he dug his nails into Kei’s skin and it was all over. A sticky trail led all the way from Kei’s stomach to his chin, splattering Kuroo and mixing in with the bath water. Well, at least they were in the proper place to clean up such a mess. 

Tetsurou had been speaking as Kei orgasmed, words he didn’t catch and couldn’t comprehend but for the desperate growl. As his mind resurfaced from where it had been drowning, he could hear bits and pieces, half sentences that almost made sense but left Kei feeling complete.

“Cute.” Kuroo cooed between shallow breaths, allowing Tsukishima to rest as his body collapsed in the now moderately cold water. 

He could still hear the sounds of the bell on Kuroo’s collar jingling, along with the water and bubbles in the tub moving forward and back with each time Kuroo continued to thrust into him, now getting slower and slower. Tetsurou’s hips were beginning to tremble, his thighs shaking in exhaustion and anticipation as he pressed further, careening towards his own orgasm at a blinding rate. 

It almost had a peaceful feeling to it, like the waves on a beach as the thrusts drew slower yet deeper, pressing as far as he could muster into Kei and pausing slightly at every peak. Though that was probably a terrible comparison. As Kei laid in the tub, his eyelids started to close as he looked up longingly at Kuroo. He felt calm, happiness, a sense of euphoria that left him smiling and pulling Tetsurou close as he breached his own precipice, his hips staggering to a stop and grinding with a groan that seemed to radiate from his core into Kei’s. Kei felt happy being connected with Tetsurou, to feel him come undone with him.

Despite how odd it sounded, a cat and a crow had become one. 

They laid to regain their breath, to reset their hearts and allow their bodies to rest and bask in the comfort of one another until the stiffness of Kei’s joints against the hard surface of the tub demanded he move. 

“I’m hungry, Tsukki...” 

A few minutes passed and Kuroo finally pulled out, stepping out of tub on unstable legs and removing the condom to toss it in the trashcan by the door. 

“What did you say was for dinner?” He yawned a lazy yawn, stretching out his arms above his head in a cat-like fashion as he walked back over to the tub. Kuroo extended his arm out as he bent over, expecting Tsukishima to take his hand.

“Yakisoba bread.” Tsukishima replied, feeling an odd sense of  déjà vu . He could feel his body shiver and turn ice cold the second he stepped out of the water, his eyes trying not to stare too much when Kuroo handed him a dark burgundy towel.

“Sounds tasty. I know we’re both tired, so I’ll help you make it.”

“Are you sure that’s really a good idea?” Tsukishima paused in the doorway with Kuroo a few feet in front of him. He meant it as a joke, but given how drained he was, Tsukishima knew he was coming off a bit more rude than usual. He felt as if all his energy had been drained with the bathwater.

“Oh c’mon, Tsukki, I’m not gonna burn the penthouse down.” Kuroo whined, clenching his fists as he jumped once off the floor, his bell jingling as he did so. It was only then that Tsukishima realized the prime opportunity for a retort. He really did love to tease.

“I find that hard to believe, and we still have a mess to clean up, after all.” Tsukishima smirked, instantly reminding them of the mess that still lingered in the kitchen. Although fortunately the smell no longer plagued his nose when he stood close to Kuroo. 

Of course, after what they had been through in the past few minutes, one might argue how clean they really were.

“On second thought, actually...” Tsukishima interrupted his thoughts, a look of pondering graced by a subtle sly smile.

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

“I think we may need to give you another bath.”

“Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% self indulgent. ~Foxyena  
> This was an excuse for me to write cat puns and cat sex, and I regret nothing. ~ShadowShell


End file.
